Revenge Trilogy
The Revenge Trilogy is a series of stories centering around Toa Narkz. It is made up of Sweet, Sweet Revenge, Forgotten Revenge, and The Spirit of Revenge. Synopsis Sweet, Sweet Revenge The story takes place in the bustling city of Atax Nui. The Great Cataclysm passed a few years before, and trade has gone down due to Metru Nui being greatly affected. The island's Makuta, Avorax, has gone mad, and has been randomly attacking, claiming that he is extracting his revenge. The island is protected by a police force of matoran, and an elite, almost secret service-like group called the TPF, or the Toa Protection Force. Narkz is a member of the TPF, and is sent in to investigate an attack on a power plant. There he finds that fellow TPF member Toa Ajak is fighting it out with Avorax. The two team up to beat the Makuta and become good friends. Ajak is wounded in the battle and is taken to a hospital. Avorax, who escaped, hires a being named Radarhak to kill Ajak and Narkz at the hospital. Radahrak is stopped by a shadow matoran named Verill, who forces the two out of the window. Radahrak gets away but is killed by Avorax. The shadow matoran is given a klakk treatment and sen tin for questioning by the police. Avorax then hires the assassin Kahu to kill Narkz and Ajak, convinced that there can be no witnesses of his activities. Kahu fails, so Avorax begins sending his essence into piles of junk, creating almost robotic creatures. He makes too many, and his essence becomes unstable. He leads the army into Atax Nui, where they begin causing mass destruction. Meanwhile, Ajak is suddenly transformed outside the hospital, and then gets trapped under some rubble from a crumbling building. Avorax arrives. Narkz faces Avorax, and seemingly bests the Makuta. But Avorax lets loose and blows himself up in a desperate attempt to kill Narkz. What is left of his essence scatters everywhere; some goes inside Narkz. Some enters the former shadow matoran, who is named Verill. Verill is contacted by an unknown person, and become sthe director of something called the Initiative. The entire agency is hushed up as Verill travels aorund in search of members. Narkz helps clean up the mess left behind Avorax, and begins to wonder if the Makuta survived. The bit of essence inside of him sways him to try and kill Verill, who may have some of Avorax's essence in him. Narkz makes an attempt on Verill's life, but is caught off guard when his old friend Warmek shows up. Warmek warns Narkz of a great war, but Narkz has seemingly gone mad and won't listen. With Avorax almost completely in control, Narkz chases Verill. Some of Avorax's essence that was in Verill expels itself, and goes into a matoran worker who had been taking care of the junk robots. Some essence was already in the matoran, and with Verill's piece, Avorax took control. Avorax beats Narkz and takes back the last pieces of his essence. Then the Makuta flees, never to be heard from again. Narkz is brought to a hospital, but two huge tidal waves hit the city, followed by an army of makuta, Dark Hunters, and other creatures. Narkz saves several matoran but collapses on a rooftop. He loses all self-awareness. For a long time Narkz feels nothing, but all of a sudden he feels extreme heat. Narkz opens his eyes to see the sun beating down on him. Forgotten Revenge Narkz wakes up in the desert, feeling old and worn out for no apparent reason. Ruins of Atax Nui are off in the distance, and Narkz soon finds a bar. There he meets a former police officer and now a Toa bartender named Dairek, who informs Narkz that he has been dead for five hundred years. Narkz is extremely confused. Dairek goes on to explain that nearly everyone around from the time of the war Warmek had mentioned is dead, including Ajak, who was Narkz's former companion. Narkz asks where Warmek is, and Dairek reveals that the Initiative (which is a shadow of its former self) has imprisoned Warmek and sentence dhim to death. Narkz explains he needs to find Warmek, so the two Toa arm themselves with lots of masks, an dbegin travelling towards the city of New Atax via an Olmak. Dairek sends them towards a canyon, where narkz learns that Dairke has never mastere dhis air powers. Narkz instructs him, but they are seemingly captured by a Toa of Water from the Initiative named Etna. Narkz disarms her, and Etna realizes that narkz and Dairek arne't the Toa she's looking for. She accompanies them on their way to New Atax. Dairek tries the Olmak again but gets distracted by something he won't mention. He sends the Toa to a forest ona faraway island. Narkz discovers a stone that when touched make shim feel extreme fear, and gives him a memory back. Narkz wake sup on the ground. A symbol has been imprinted on his hand. The stone tells Narkz to find its brothers, and Narkz is extremely confused on what to do. Dairek figures out how to work the Olmak, and gets them to New Atax. Upon entering, they are attacked by Initiative Toa. Dairek is wounded and narkz tries using the Olmak. he begins thinking of the stone, which had seperated from him in the portal they took on the way to New Atax, and he accidentally creates a portal to an unknown destination. With nothing to lose, Narkz jumps through, folllowed by Etna and Dairek. They arrive in a huge cave, where Narkz discovers an ancient stone basin filled with strange mist. he is sucked in, and finds himself speaking to a Great Being who introduces himself as Pismoditus. Pismoditus epxlains that he accidentally started the warin Atax Nui, and that he was split into seven Toa Stones that were scattered around the planet. Pismoditus promises to give narkz his memories back if he can find the remaining six stones. He tells Narkz that verill has a stone, Brutaka has a stone, and Ajak's brother has a stone. Etna heals Dairek, and Narkz informs them of the situation. Dairek tells Narkz that Ajak's brother, Kajok, comes to his bar every monday, and that it is Monday. The three return to the bar, where Narkz waits for Kajok. Dairek and Etna talk about their origins, but are interrupted when Kajok arrives. Narkz persuades him to give up his stone, and ajok eventually not only does this but also joins the three Toa. Dairek suggests that they name themselves, seeing as they are technically a Toa team, and they all agree on being the 'Toa Atax.' Kajok explains that a professor named Tohuto was given a stone as well, and he works at an Institute that had another stone donated to it for research. Kajok and Dairek agree to retrieve the two stones from the Institute. While they do that, Narkz and Etna break Warmek out of prison. Warmek has a stone himself, and knows where the rets can be found. Meanwhile, Dairek and Kajok find Tohuto, but are attacked by Initiative Toa. A stray blast causes an explosion of energized Protodermis, and Tohuto is mutated into a Toa. The Initiative Toa are defeated, and Tohuto hands over the two stones. He wants to join the Toa Atax as well. Everyone meets up, and they go back to Dairek's bar for the night. Warmek reveals he is a triple undercover agent for the Order of Mata Nui, and that he can get everyone in to steal Brutaka's stone. That night, all five other Toa talk to Narkz. He discovers something interesting involving Dairek and Etna by listening to them and reading their thoughts. He decides not to interfere. The next day, the Toa Atax perform an expertly orchestrated plan. They break into Daxia and manage to ambush Brutaka. They use the Olmak to bring him back to the cave where Pismoditus is. The sixth stone is returned, and Pismoditus sends the Toa to Verill's location via portal. Narkz and the others come out in a vault-like room, where Verill is waiting with backup. Verill has become corrupted and mad due to using his stone as an actual Toa Stone and transforming himself. A huge battle occurs. A toa is killed, and Narkz fights Verill one on one. Verill become sgravely injured and gives up his stone. As the Toa Atax begin to leave, A part of the ciling collapses and almost fall on Narkz, but Verill saves him. Verill claims that he made a promise to an old friend 'never to let the darkness consume him.' Verill remembered the promise and shook off the madness long enough to save Narkz. Then Verill dies. The Toa Atax then enter the portal they came in through to return the last stone. The Spirit of Revenge synopsis will be provided eventually... Trivia, Facts, and a Message from MinifigFF98 Sweet, Sweet Revenge was originally supposed to be a stand alone story. As a result, I made Forgotten Revenge so that you wouldn't really need to read the first installment. I actually don't like Sweet, Sweet Revenge at all now. It feels mediocre to me, as it represents a time when the only stories I read on CBW were Toa Imydrex's Blog and Running from Death. Therefore, it is heavily inspired by the former of the two mentioned stories, along with several comic book series I was reading at the time. I feel like the story is copied from other people's works. However, I am proud of Forgotten Revenge and its sequel. If anyone besides the two people who left comments on the talk page actually read FR and its sequel, I would like you to know that I am happy you are reading those and not the first story. I want to rewrite Sweet, Sweet Revenge at one point. I feel like it borrowed too much off of everyone else's stuff, and although I don't want to change the plot, I want to tweak some things and change that mess of spin-offs into something whole and complete. Narkz was redesigned a short time after I stopped going on CBW back when I was Minifig625. I made some additional changes before I went to Las Vegas. I started writing FR in Vegas at the Venetian Hotel on an iPad. At first I just did it to pass time, but eventually I began writing constantly. I made new MOCs for all my characters, and now I am constantly digging for pieces so I can make anything. I have two new MOCs made already, and I intend them to be in a story that takes place in the Revenge Universe. However, I will not reveal anything just yet, as the plot is underdeveloped and I am still thinking about what is going to happen. Enough of that right now. I want to formally announce that the Revenge Trilogy will be continued through stop-motion. Only two people have seen the prototype so far, but I am working on a stop-motion series known as The Road Home, which goes into details about Narkz and the Toa Atax after the events in The Spirit of Revenge. So when the final installment of the Revenge Trilogy is over, expect to see The Road Home up on Youtube. If only three people actually do read my stories, then here is a message for them: thank you. You know who you are. And I am happy you are reading. Once again, thanks a lot. I do this for fun, but you guys make me want to keep doing this. 00:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Stories